Seven Things I Hate About You
by broodyleytons
Summary: I never thought I would, but I did. A SongFic to "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus. MaDi.


**Seven Things I Hate About You**

"Dick, where is my bra?" Mac yelled from the bathroom.

"I dunno Mackie, why do you ask?" Dick asked in a somewhat content voice from where he was laying in their bed, watching TV.

Mac huffed and walked out of the bedroom ready to smack Dick for not caring where her bra was. She un-doubtedly knew he knew exactly where it was and if he didn't fess up quickly he would be in a world of hurt. "Dick," She tapped her foot.

"Mac,"

"Dick,"

"Mac," Dick smiled. "Wanna keep going? You know where it always leads us…" Dick wiggled his eyebrows and patted the seat beside him on their bed.

Mac rolled her eyes and traveled over to the dresser and pulled out another bra and went back into the bathroom. "Need any help putting that on?" Dick called from the bed but Mac just slammed the door shut and jumped into the shower.

Not even two minutes later she came stomping out and threw something at Dick's face. "What the hell Mac?!" Dick regained his composer and looked at what slapped him in the face, a red laced thong. "That's not mine," Dick muttered, flinging it out to the floor in disgusted.

"Not mine either!" Mac screamed.

Dick sat up, figuring out why she was freaking out. "Mackie,"

"Don't you dare 'Mackie' me! Are you cheating on me?" Mac screamed once again.

Dick got up and started walking towards Mac. "No! Why would you think that?" Dick slapped himself in the forehead. "Duh, I know why you would think that but I don't know who's that thong belongs to, honest to freaking God!"

"You don't believe in God."

"Okay, I swear to you, because I believe a whole lot in you Mac, and I believe that you can believe me when I say I don't know who that thong belongs to. Maybe it's one of Logan's sloppy sluts." Dick walked closer to Mac but she backed away.

"In our fucking bathroom? Right, tell me something Dick, do you honestly believe I was born yesterday?" Mac gaped, crossing her arms over her wet body and towel. Dick would have jumped her right then and there if she wasn't pissed and harm him afterwards.

"Mac! God, what else can I do to tell you I am not cheating on you?" Dick begged and got on his knees.

Mac looked down at him and let a tear roll down her cheek. "I dunno, but I need some space I think. I am going to stay at Veronica's for a couple nights." Mac walked back into the bathroom, crying, and got dressed, not wanting to take a shower anymore.

When she came out of the bathroom Dick was gone.  
_  
I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

Mac had stayed the rest of the week at Veronica's and Keith's house. The second day she was there she finally had to tell Veronica why she was there or else V was going to go to Dick herself and ask why. Veronica was in furious and wanted to go and 'tazer his balls', is how she worded it. But Mac told her not to because she had to deal with it.

By Friday she was ready to _deal_ with it and when she entered the suite she saw Logan sitting on the couch watching some documentary over Adolf Hitler. "Doing some studying on your own character there Logan?" Mac smirked and laid her duffel bag and purse down on the side table by Logan.

Logan chuckled. "Actually, no."

"Ah," Mac nodded.

"He is in your room, he has been pretty upset Mac, you really did a number on him."

Mac scoffed and looked down at Logan in disbelief. "_I_ did a number on _him_? I found a thong that was not mine in our shower Logan! How is that anything other than what I just told you?"

Logan held his hands up in defense. "I was just saying, the thong belonged to Sara, or was it Donna? Oh no it was Parker, Parker's red lacy thong." Logan smirked and then left for his room.

Mac rolled her eyes and walked into her bedroom she shared with Dick. "Hey," She said softly.

Dick as lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Something the two of them used to do before they started dating, before things like random lacy red thongs appeared in the shower occurred. When life was simple. "Hi," It was cold.

Mac nodded and walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I am sorry, I should have believed you." She whispered and ran her hand through his hair.

He sat up and took her hand off his head. "You're right you should have believed me. Shit Mac, we have been dating for two years now, living together for one year. I have always been honest with you, and I have never, ever cheated or been the slightest bit unfaithful to you. I thought you knew that…"

Mac bowed her head and felt tears spring her eyes again. "I did, I do, and I know that now. I don't know why I freaked out and left…God, I feel like such an idiot." Mac threw her head into her hands.

Dick nodded. "I think we need to take a break." He fumbled with his hands as he reached an upright position matching Mac's on the bed.

Mac's head shot up. "What?"

Dick couldn't look at Mac in the eye or he would forget what he needed to say. "I…you…we have lost touch and you obviously don't trust me enough so we…I…need a break…from us…from you…" Dick stood up and ran his hands over his face, unconsciously wiping some tears off his face.

"Dick, I believe in you! I do, it's just I saw the thong and it wasn't mine and I freaked. I am sorry." Mac jumped up when she saw he didn't turn around. "I love you."

"You know I love you too Mac but I need some space." Dick said as he turned around. His heart broke at the sight: Mac crying.

"Is this my fault?" She said, just above a whisper, choking on unshed tears.

Dick tilted his head and shook it slowly. "No, it's not Mackie,"

Mac broke down at his nickname for her. Where was she going to stay? How was she going to sleep at night without his arms around her? Who was going to make breakfast in bed for her when she was on her period? Who was going to kiss her goodnight and good morning?

"I can wait until you find a place; I will sleep on the couch." He tried to sound monotone and not emotional because he needed to get it out.

Mac nodded and wiped her tears off her face. "Actually, its fine I am leaving right now I can stay at Veronica's if not there I always have my _family_!" Mac said loudly. And walked towards the door but before she left their room she turned around. "I love you but I really don't like you right now and I don't understand it but know I still love you…" Mac stood there for a few more seconds before turning around and walking out the suite.

Once she reached the elevator doors she couldn't hold up the tears building up n her eyes any longer and gripped to the wall as she _cried her heart out._

**-.md.-**

Dick kicked the bed railing hard after the door shut. _…I always have my family…_ He hung onto those last words. He was her family. She was his only family. God, he was going to ask her to marry him, someday. They had finally gotten together after freshman year and after he had apologized to her at the beach. And they had been going strong since. Never had a fight. Okay, they had little arguments here and there but nothing compared to the Logan Ronnie spectrum of hashed out fights. Maybe this was their first big fight; Mac accusing him of cheating! Okay so maybe that sentence sounded a bit more well put together than he planned, he used to cheat on Madison and Gia and all the others in high school but not with Mac. Mac was different and honest and just, awesome, completely awesome at everything she did. Computers, video games, school, work, cooking, sex, everything she did was awesome. Awesome basicallyMac. Dick fucking loved her to death but the thought of her not trusting him hurt and it hurt bad.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
__It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you're here, my dear_

The next few weeks flew by and it was rounding the end of their junior year at Hearst, finals in the air, frustration and irritation came hand in hand with that. Plus the fact that Mac was sleeping on the Mar's couch every night because she didn't want to have to explain to her mother why she wasn't with her boyfriend at his house. She was grumpy all the time and Dick avoided her like the plague. She was beginning to wonder if they would ever talk it out and she could come home. Maybe 'I need space' was just hint hint for 'I am done'. The more and more Mac thought about it the more she stressed over that instead of finals, which was a first.

She really started to miss Dick around this time too because he would always insist on her taking a break from studying and he would always have something planned to relax her, even if it was for an hour or two. She remembered last spring he had turned their bedroom into a 'bungalow' and had some drinks in some coconut shells and soft Jamaican music with towels on the floor where they had made out. He could be so tender at times and then be the Dick she knew and loved. He rarely acted like the Dick in high school.

She had been studying in the library for like five hours and she needed to get out and in some sunshine. Just her luck when she got half way to her car it started pouring down rain. "Perfect," She mumbled as she started running to her car.

She was half way in when she heard someone laugh, it was distant but she could recognize that laugh anywhere. That laugh belonged to Dick, her Dick, or at least she still hoped he was hers.

He was standing under the roof of a walkway with some blonde girl. Mac noticed how well blessed she was in the upper category.

_WTF?_

He was smiling, _so he can still smile?_ And the blonde handed him a piece of paper, most likely had her number on it and she blew him a kiss and walked off. Mac felt tears, not raindrops, on her cheeks as she saw the girl walk away. But what surprised Mac the most was Dick looking at the paper and crumbling it up into a ball and throwing it in the nearest trashcan before walking back into the building.

Maybe there is still hope…

**-.md.****-**

Dick was walking out of his last class, taking his last final, when he bumped into Veronica. "Hey there Ronnie!" Dick patted Veronica on the back. "What's shaking?"

Veronica took a swig of her water bottle and gave Dick her best 'fuck off' smile she had before walking into her class.

"Somebody needs to get laid," Dick mumbled as he spotted Logan. "Hey L, wait up!"

"Hey slacker," Logan greeted Dick.

Dick smiled before smacking him upside his head. "Shut up, I just finished my last final and I think I did pretty well. I was thinking we should throw some kind of party for the end of finals. Whaddya say?"

Logan thought about it and then nodded. "Sounds good, where at? The suite?"

"Or maybe the beach? Or I am sure we can rent that one floor we rented for Grad night our senior year, something like that." Dick replied.

"How about the beach? The weather is suppose to be perfect, how about Friday night?" Logan asked.

"Sounds good man, later," Dick bumped fist with Logan before taking off in the other direction to the student parking.

Mac was walking to her car when she bumped into someone rather large. "I'm sorry," She started but she stopped once she saw who it was she bumped into. "Dick,"

Dick shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded a hello.

Mac's shoulders slouched and she bit her lip. "I don't want it to be like this." She stated simply.

"Like what?"

"You know 'like what', you dumped me if anything I should be the one avoiding you." Mac pulled her bag further up her shoulder before staring at the beautiful California sky.

"Whoa, I never broke anything off, I just needed space and I am so not avoiding you Mackie," Dick replied, a bit irritated-with Mac or himself he wasn't sure.

Mac let out a bitter laugh. "Riiiight, and not talking to me for two weeks is 'space'. Get a grip Dick it's okay whatever I am done." Mac walked off.

Dick watched her go and couldn't shake the feeling that it was permanent that she was never coming back.  
_  
The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you oh you._

Mac was trying to swallow her tears as she drove to Veronica's house but it was no use because when the song started playing and the lyrics spoke to her, the tears came crashing down. "Jerk, God!" She yelled and hit the steering wheel.

_You're vain, you're games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
__And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

Damn, it was true. It was all true. Okay, maybe not the 'you love me, you like her'. But everything else was right on target.

She couldn't believe she had told Dick that she was done, who was she kidding? She was never done. She loved Dick so much. She saw her future with him, her life was him. Not saying her life revolved around him but he was a great big part of it that's for sure.

Once she arrived at Veronica's she wiped her tears, not wanting to have to answer Keith of V's questions if she was okay, and got out of her car and traveled to the apartment.

"So how do you feel about going to a party on the beach Friday?" Veronica asked right as Mac walked in.

"Good afternoon to you too darling," Mac batted her eyelashes at her friend before taking the other barstool seat by Veronica.

Veronica tilted her head and smiled. "How was your day snookums?"

Mac rolled her eyes before pulling out her computer managing finance textbook to study, it was her last final and it was tomorrow at eight AM. "Tiring, and to answer your somewhat random question, no you know I don't do beach parties, that's more Parker's front. Ask her."

Veronica cringed, her plan to get Dick and Mac back together was not working. "Come on, an excuse to get drunk? No?" Veronica clapped her hand on Mac's shoulder and shook it dramatically. "None of this grabs you?"

Mac looked straight at veronica and closed in on her face before smiling. "No."

Veronica sat back and pouted. "You are mean Cindy Mackenzie."

Mac rolled her eyes and went back to studying while Veronica got up to take a shower, her shift at the library was in an hour and she still needed to stop by the suite to talk to Logan about her plan and to maybe if she was lucky scare Dick a little.

When Veronica was done with her shower she came out into the living room and saw Mac had moved to the couch, still studying. "Hey I forgot to mention my dad is going to be out of town for a few nights chasing a bail jumper if you want to take his bed."

Mac looked up at Veronica. "Um yeah maybe. Thanks. You better hurry girl, don't want to be late now do you?"

Veronica nodded and left, leaving Mac alone with the thoughts of Keith Mars' bedroom and the good memories in it. One weekend Veronica and her dad had to go out of town for a weekend, something about a relative's wedding and had asked Mac and Dick to house sit, mainly BackUpsit. They had been fooling around and somehow ended up in Keith's room and yeah…enough about that. She wouldn't be staying in that bed tonight since that night in that room was the night Dick had asked her to move in with him.

**-.md.-**

It was decided that Veronica would have to trick Mac into thinking they were going to a movie and she would drive to the beach instead. Dick didn't know that Mac would be there either.

"Isn't the movie theater that way?" Mac pointed behind her in the car.

Veronica didn't respond, just turned the music up. "I like this song, don't you?" Veronica snuck a glance at Mac, who by the looks of it knew the song quite well.  
_  
It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say_

"You know he hasn't…we haven't…talked in almost two weeks. I think it's over." Mac said, still staring out the window.

Veronica was glad the song got Mac's mind off of where they were not going, but was sad that it made Mac sad. "Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that honey. Dick is very in love with you he is just…hurt."

For the first time it didn't make Mac angry that someone said it. Maybe because it was Veronica or maybe she had finally realized that she did hurt him. But he hurt her too. He just walked away. Damn, okay so she did too, but that wasn't the point.

Or was it?

_Damn._

"Try not to think about it too much, let him come to you. Dick has changed a lot within the last two years and we have you to thank for that, but there are still some things that he hasn't changed and when the D.C. ego has been wounded it takes a while for it to heal he just needs to figure out that you're his medicine. Trust me, he will." Veronica smiled.

Mac nodded. "Now where the hell are we going Mars!"

"A party…?" Veronica lowered her head as she pulled into the parking lot of the beach where Dick and Logan's party was being held at. She was kind of nervous to see Logan outside of class and college and friends but she was going to be brave for Mac.

"Seriously, I should have figured that out when you told me to wear this. There was no one to impress at the movie theater." Mac shook her head and frowned at Veronica's cocked eyebrow. "What?"

"So I did my part of the deal, you are wanting Dickie to stand up and take notice."

"That's not what I-"

"Well hello there M and V. Hmm, Mac you sure look tantalizing, has Dick seen you yet?" Wallace smiled as he handed Mac a drink that he had poured himself.

Mac glared at him before taking the red plastic cup with what tasted like Rum and Coke. _Dick's favorite drink…_

"So I think I saw Dick over by the drinks." Wallace mentioned.

"Real shocker there," Mac already felt the buzz from her drink and walked off to look for another drink.

"Is she gonna be alright V?" Wallace looked at Mac walking away and sipping his drink.

Veronica smiled as she saw Dick a few feet away blatantly staring at Mac,grinning sheepishly and nodded. "She will be fine. Just fine."

**-.md.-**

"Mac?" Dick asked but he had had his eyes on her since she arrived with Veronica an hour ago.

Mac just shot daggers towards Dick and grabbed another Rum and Coke before walking off.

_Not how I planned, nice job Dickie._ Dick thought. "Mac, wait up." _Déjà Vue much?_

Mac huffed and downed the rest of the drink before slowly turning around. "What Dick?" She closed her eyes. She was tired and she really didn't want to deal with Dick's crap tonight especially when she was already close to being drunk off her ass and not planning on stopping any time soon.

Dick was taken aback a little by her tone. He thought she'd be ecstatic that they were talking. "I was thinking we could talk?"

Mac opened her eyes and grabbed yet another drink but Dick grabbed it, throwing it on the sand. "That's enough alcohol for you tonight. Now can we talk?"

Mac glared at Dick but nodded nonetheless.

"Let's walk down by the beach okay?" Dick took Mac's hand and led her down by the water where he knew she would feel calmer.

"I have been thinking,"

"Really?"

Dick glared at Mac briefly before clearing his throat and continuing. "And I think…I want us to start dating again. I think we skipped over the whole learning to trust each other at the beginning, you know we never had the problem of that until now. So,"

Mac nodded. She wasn't sure if that made sense because it really made sense or because she was drunk. "Sure, that sounds nice." She swayed side to side. Rum didn't go easy on her apparently.

Dick smiled at Mac before taking her into his arms to keep her from getting sick.

"I missed yew," Mac sloshed. She really needed to stay away from all kinds of alcohol.

Dick chuckled and rubbed her back. "How about we get you to Veronica's?" Dick leaned backwards to look into her eyes better.

"Why can't I just stay with you?" Mac smiled and poked his chest flirtingly.

Dick jolted his head and stared down at her some more. Here she was, beach babe beautiful-guessing he had V to thank for that-and drunk and just there not punching him or yelling. "Okay sure."

_What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it_

"I need to hear you say sorry." Mac half slurred, half mumbled in Dick's shoulder as they were making their way to the suite.

"What?" Dick held her close to him.

"Say you're sorry…"

"For what?"

"Breaking my heart." Mac whispered before falling asleep.

Dick sighed and kissed the top of her head before carrying her to his, their, bed and tucking her in nice and warm, after he had taken off her shoes, jeans and bra of course. "I am sorry Mackie. I never meant to break your heart." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and walking out into the living room where he would sleep on the couch.

**-.md.-**

Mac woke up late Saturday morning in a tanglement of bed clothes. When she shifted over to her side she felt something on her forehead. "What the…" She pulled a piece of paper off her head that had been taped there by…no not taped but sticky-tac-ed there.

'_Went out for bagels, your fav. Be back in a jiffy. Stay in bed.'_

She had to admit, she had missed waking up with little notes and Dick bringing her breakfast in bed. She couldn't stop wondering if this meant she could come back home. She loved Veronica and Keith a great deal, she did but-but she missed her other half. The man of her dreams and heart. He was indeed the one who broke her heart, but he was the only one who could fix it. Just like she had broken his heart and she was the only one to fix it as well. They went together like puzzle pieces.

"Hey sexy,"

Mac sat up and smiled at Dick who was wearing some board shorts and a plain white t-shirt with flip flops, which he immediately kicked off and jumped into bed with Mac, holding the bag of bagels high out of her reach.

"I missed you…" Mac whispered and pouted, knowing those three things would get Dick to hand over her Everything Bagel.

"Bad Mackenzie…Here ya go babe." Dick kissed her lips and handed her bagel.

They sat in silence as they both ate their breakfast. When Mac was done she rubbed her tummy and got out of bed. "I need a shower." Mac walked backwards to the bathroom.

"Should I follow? You know you may still be hung over and I wouldn't want you to fall or something…" Dick suggested, already forgetting about the second half of his bagel.

"That sounds good; I may need help with washing my back and some other…hard to reach areas…" Mac licked her lips and shrieked as Dick ran after her, throwing her on his right shoulder and spanking her on the ass.

**-.md.-**

_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

"Open up," Mac rolled on her stomach, her head hovering above Dick's, dangling a grape above his mouth. "Here you go." She laughed and dropped it in his mouth.

"Yum, I love grapes." Dick said as Mac climbed on top of him, straddling.

"I love your mouth." Mac smiled and ran her hands softly up and down his bare chest.

Dick licked his lips and blew her a kiss before running his right hand up her side, and grabbing a grape with his left, placing it into her laughing mouth. "What else do you love?"

Mac sat back slightly and pretended to be deep in thought, she even closed her eyes.

Dick smiled, knowing she was pretending, and tickled her belly button.

"Okay, okay. Your eyes. I love your eyes. I can look in them-anytime-and know exactly what you are thinking, feeling. It's what I admire about you; you're so open, always." Mac lowered herself on her arms on his chest. "And your hair, it is really soft. I remember the first time I felt it and thinking 'Wow, it is surprisingly soft'," Mac giggled and pulled at his hair slightly.

"You like to pull my hair too remember?" Dick wiggled his eyebrows and thrust his hips upwards slightly.

"Yes that too. I like to have something to…hold onto." Mac blushed.

"I love when you blush." Dick smiled and grazed her cheek with his knuckles lovingly.

Mac leaned into his hand and looked over on the side of the bed and nodded her head towards the pair of jeans there. "I love those jeans." Mac lowered herself more on Dick, drawing circles around his left 

nipple softly. "They outline your ass perfectly." When she said 'perfectly' she kissed his nipple and then went back to drawing circles.

"They outline _your_ ass perfectly too Mackie."

Mac giggled and then nodded. Those jeans were he favorite and she would wear them often, rolling up the bottoms up to her knees. "They do…" Mac smiled to herself.

"Hey, we are talking about all my lovely _ass_ets, not yours." Dick grumbled, pouting slightly.

This made Mac smile and bite back a laugh. Dick could be so childish sometimes that it was adorable. "Okay, I really, really, really love your laugh. It's so deep and, ah, I love it. I can't help but to laugh too, Dick! I am serious. I love your laugh! DICK! Stop laughing."

"I thought," Laugh. "You loved my laugh baby." Laugh. "I am sorry, what else?"

"Nothing." Mac sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting and turning her head.

"Ohm," Dick laughed and sat up, which took some effort. Not that Mac was heavy but making love for two full hours had its downside. _Wait, did I just say sex had a downside?_ Dick rolled his eyes at himself. "Hey," He tried turning her head, but she was being stubborn. "Mackieeee, how about I tell you all the things I love about you…"

That got Mac to turn her head. "Okay."

Dick grinned; glad he got her interested and not mad at him. "I love your hair and all its pretty colors."

Mac smiled as Dick played with her hair.

"Your dimples are fucking hawwwwt." Dick looked upwards then back down at Mac and kissed her mouth. "And your tongue."

Mac pulled back. "Why my tongue? You love my tongue? Should I take offense to that?"

Dick widened his eyes and shook his head. "No, I love your tongue because of all the…magical…things it does. To me. And other parts of me." Dick grinned.

Mac rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck. "What else?" She whispered huskily as she licked his golden skin from his ear down his jaw line to the under part of his chin.

"Damn Mac, um, I love your…back. I love your hands. Definitely your hands. And the way they fit perfectly in mine. Yep, love them. I love your hips, so curvy. I love your mind. I love your heart. But most of all…" Dick gave her an Eskimo kiss before wrapping his arms around her more securely and getting up onto his feet, surprising them both, and laying Mac down on the bed. Mac just carried his stare the entire way, loving the fact he picked her up. "I love that you love me, that you can look past everything and love me for who I am now, not who I was. I love you so much it hurts sometimes Mac." Dick breathed in and lowered himself on his right elbow. "It scares me sometimes; I don't want anything to ever happen to you. It's like; you are my strength, my…guard. You're my guardian angel Mac. You saved me. You save me every day. I know now that making you move out just because I was pissed was…well that was the old Dick creeping out. I am sorry, that was, god I am such a dick sometimes."

"Hey, I understand why you had to do it. It scares me sometimes to think nothing is promised in this world, especially here in Neptune. Everyone is fake and nothing seems to ever last here but when I look into your eyes I see so many good, good things it overwhelms me. I see truth and love, so much love, and my future. I see me. I have never seen myself in anyone's eyes like yours." Mac's eyes started to tear up at the thought of losing him.

Dick was thinking the same thing; he never wanted to lose Mac, ever. She had changed him from the party freak-careless jackass to the man he was today. A man who wanted things, had goals and wanted a future with a woman, something he never thought he wanted. He wanted a family and a big beach house with Mac in it along with kids, lots of kids and maybe a few dogs. He wanted everything and forever with her. Always and forever. "Marry me."

Mac sat up and blinked. "What?" She breathed, letting a few tears cascade down her cheeks.

"I am asking you to marry me Mac. These past two weeks have been pure hell without you next to me, without you in my arms at night, with your smile in the mornings. I never want to feel that again. So, marry me. And we can spend the rest of our lives together."

Mac looked at Dick and smiled, big. "Really? You wanna get married?" She grinned like a fool.

Dick bit his bottom lip and nodded, for some reason nervous. "Yeah, I do. Right now."

"…Yes! Yes, I will marry you. Oh my god!" Mac shrieked and threw herself on top of Dick and showered his face with kisses.

"Hell yes, amazing." He yelled and flipped them over and began kissing her all over. "I fucking love you."

Mac giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist and scratched his back lightly, just like he liked it. "I love you more."

"Not." Kiss. "Possible." Bite. "I love you way more." He kissed down her chest and latched onto her nipple, massaging the other with his hand.

Mac arched into his mouth and hand, moaning. "So, you said you wanted to get married _right _now?" She grinned when he raised his head to meet her gaze.

"Well, maybe not _right_ now…right now I plan on ravishing my fiancé, soon to be Mrs. Dick Casablancas. Then I will take you to buy the biggest engagement ring ever. Then we might need to tell Ronnie about it, she miiiight want to be in the wedding. Plus my man Logan's gotta know. Then," Dick kissed down her stomach to her mound and then sat up on his knees, positioning himself at her entrance. "We will totally tie the knot." He smiled and entered her.

Mac turned her head and bit her lip, holding on to his forearms tightly, enjoying the feeling of him inside her for the…fifth time that day was it? "I love you so much Dick, oh my god…" She yelped as he hit her spot deep and hard.

**-.md.-**

"I love this song," Mac smiled as she rubbed Dick's back. Poor Dick was worn out that they hadn't even moved an inch since he proposed to her. They discussed that the world could wait one more day to hear the news.

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old levis.  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

"Mh." Dick mumbled into his pillow.

Mac giggled at him. He was so tired. "Go to sleep Dick." Mac whispered and lowered herself on her stomach as well, draping her left arm over his back putting her hand in his, kissing the skin under his arm on his side. "I love you."

"I wuvv ew too Makie." He mumbled.

Mac shook her head, enjoying the darkness of the room and Dick's even breathing and the heartbeat under her ear she could hear even though her head was on top his back. Smiling at the thought of being Mrs. Casablancas, Mac fell asleep shortly after Dick, her left hand still intertwined in his.

_Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_


End file.
